My Sweet Assassin
by Ree Cheney
Summary: "Ela se aproximou. Um... dois... três passos e ela já se encontrava-se frente a ele observando-o. Seus olhos não desgrudaram-se nenhum segundo, nem mesmo quando a loira fez menção de tocá-lo, algo que este repudiava era que tocassem em si, mas não ligou quando a pele delicada da menina entrou em contato com a sua. Muito pelo contrario. O rapaz sentiu-se extasiado..."


My Sweet Assassin

"_Só por que o que eu faço é errado, não significa que eu não seja bom."_

Era noite quando os trovoes romperam o silencio que se estabelecia no cômodo parcialmente escuro.

O homem velho de cabelos dourados parcialmente opacos franziu o cenho perante o silencio que se estabeleceu a seguir. Ele estava esperando.

Ele e sua filha. Ambos sendo protegidos por magos de alta patente, ou conhecidos como os Classe-SS.

E então houve o primeiro som de algo chocando-se contra a parede, seguido a isso outro baque baixo.

Foi então que um corpo pesado foi-se contra a porta obrigando a mesma a ceder assim revelando o mago de cabelos negros e olhos cor de sangue, enquanto presas cintilavam em sua boca entreaberta.

A jovem, sendo única mulher ali presente, observou-o.

Ele não aparentava ser muito mais velho que ela. Era ate bonito trajando tais vestes exóticas de tom avermelhado estas contendo poucos enfeites em ouro enquanto seu colarinho se abria de forma desajeitada, e por fim um tipo de toga branca mostrava-se envolta de si cobrindo seu peitoral.

A loira não se intimidou perante a presença aterrorizante do homem.

- Lucy afaste-se – mandou o pai. – Matem-no!

E antes mesmo que os tão temidos magos SS pudesse alcançar o jovem estes já encontravam-se caídos ao chão. Mortos...

Logo em seguida as cenas desenrolaram-se em um borram para a jovem.

Em um minuto o homem ao qual referia-se como pai estava em pé atrás de sua mesa, e no momento seguinte estava estirado no chão enquanto uma poça de sangue escorria em direção a jovem loira e manchava a barra de seu vestido.

Lucy, assim antes chamada, recuou um passo levando a mão aos lábios.

Estava assustada? Com certeza!

Mas o brilho que o olhar dele transmitiu quando olhou-a fora algo fora do comum para ela.

A heartphilia tinha extrema certeza de que se ele quisesse matá-la, assim já teria o feito.

Foi então que ela notou a peça que brilhava repousando no pescoço do jovem mago cujas sombras dançavam ao seu redor.

E então ela fez algo impensado, ou ate mesmo insano.

Ela se aproximou.

Um... dois... três passos e ela já se encontrava-se frente a ele observando-o.

Seus olhos não desgrudaram-se nenhum segundo, nem mesmo quando a loira fez menção de tocá-lo, algo que este repudiava era que tocassem em si, mas não ligou quando a pele delicada da menina entrou em contato com a sua.

Muito pelo contrario.

O rapaz sentiu-se extasiado. E então aproximou-se mais roçando os lábios nos da loira cujo sorriso demonstrava tudo o que sentia ao conectar o colar que carregava consigo ao que o moreno pendia próximo ao peito.

Um sorriso torto estampou os lábios dele antes de tomar os de Lucy em um beijo faminto, cuja mesma retribuiu com tamanha intensidade.

Ela já havia entendido o por que daquilo tudo.

Foram dez anos de espera. Mas ele enfim havia aparecido.

O homem misterioso que lhe enviara aquele colar pela metade, jurando que a outra metade ele carregaria junto ao peito pela eternidade, até que pudesse encontrá-la e salva-la de toda aflição e sofrimento.

Entre beijos ela o agradeceu. Agradeceu, não apenas por tê-la salvo, mas também por ter dado a ela um motivo para viver.

Cessaram o beijo devido à falta de ar. E assim colaram as testas enquanto encaravam um ao outro. Ele tendo as mãos pousadas na cintura delicada da menina enquanto esta mantinha os braços envoltos no pescoço do mago.

- Obrigado... – murmurou-a por mais uma vez. – Obrigado por ter me dado um motivo para viver Zeref.

E então ele sorriu. Não um sorriso arrogante ou malicioso. Apenas um sorriso, como há muito tempo não o fazia.

E naquela noite onde os trovões cortavam os céus o casal teve a oportunidade de se amar ignorando os limites da vida ou da morte, pois no amor não havia limites.


End file.
